1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to identification tags, and more specifically, to Radio-frequency identification (RFID) tags configured for usage in high temperature and/or high pressure environments.
2. Description of Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light and not as admissions of prior art.
Identification tags, such as RFID tags are often used to manage and track objects, such as system components, tools, machinery, equipment, etc., through production, inventory, storage, deployment and/or product use. In general, RFID tags include a microchip or integrated circuit used to transmit and/or store identification information and possibly other information. An external transceiver/interrogator/reader located remotely with respect to the RFID tag is used to receive information from and/or transmit information to the RFID tag. The RFID tag typically includes an antenna that transmits RF signals relating to the identification and/or information stored within the RFID tag.
For certain applications, such as surface and downhole oil and gas applications, RFID tags may be utilized to track equipment and inventory. However, to be particularly useful, the RFID tags should be designed such that equipment can be tracked while in storage, transit, and field use, (i.e., surface, downhole and underwater), depending on the type of equipment and the utilization thereof. Further, for downhole or underwater applications, the durability of such RFID tags presents a number of additional challenges. Among the various considerations are structural integrity through a wide range of temperatures and pressures, as well as mechanical forces, readability of the RFID tag and ease of installation, for instance.
It may be desirable to design an optimized RFID tag for tracking components utilized in surface and downhole applications.